Vengeance Strike
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Dr. Z now knows of Zander dating Reese. What will Dr. Z do to Zander and what will become of Reese? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**_Me: What up? I'm back with a new story y'all! This here is a sequel to Double Date, so DON'T READ if you haven't read the story. Now the story will be rated T for there will be violence soon to come. Without further ado, we start the show! ROLL IT!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Dinosaur King :(_**

Pacing back and forth while awaiting for Ursula and Ed, Dr. Z was stressed out after hearing his henchmen fought earlier. Ursula and Ed enter, Ursula seems more calm but was still anxious, while Ed on the other hand was sweating bullets instantly he was that scared. Dr. Z eyes his henchmen.

"What is this about you three bozo's fighting against each other?" He asks becoming annoyed, "And where is Zander?"

"Zander isn't hear because this is about him!" Ursula explains as Dr. Z turns his back towards the two, "You know how Zander goes out for his so called 'breathers'? Well a few days ago he went out to take a breather, but he was nowhere to be seen on Zeta Point."

"So Ursula suggested we both follow Zander and see what he's been doing during his breathers." Ed piped in. Dr. Z takes a slight interest, but doesn't turn around to face the others

"Here's the worst part…Zander is allied with the brats!" Ursula said, clenching her fist high.

Dr. Z didn't take the news lightly, he shot open his eyes, and turns around with great fury.

"HE'S WHAAAAAAAAT?! I TOOK THAT FOOL IN LIKE MY OWN SON, AND THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS ME FOR EVERYTHING?!" Dr. Z rants, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ONTO ZANDER I'LL-"

"Doctor!"

Dr. Z turns to his left to see the man who called his name, Seth stood in the doorway.

"What is it now, Seth?" The doctor asked, clearly impatient.

Seth replies, "I believe I have a plan to get revenge from Zander."

"How do you know all this?! We just told everything in the past few minutes." Ursula stated.

Seth crossed his arms, "Well Ursula, just like you and Ed I've noticed Zander's change in mood. So I too went to spy on him right after you two left."

 _...Seth is seen on a hillside with his own vehicle by his side. Taking out some futuristic binoculars, Seth watches the entire battle, from Terry making his grand entrance to Ursula and Ed getting squashed by Terry. Removing the binoculars, Seth sighs, "The doctor's not going to be happy about this." With that said, Seth walked back into his aircraft, and takes off back to Zeta Point…_

"So doctor, my plan may not only get back at Zander, but as well take care of our enemies as well." Seth states in a monotone voice.

Dr. Z seem intrigued by Seth's proposal, "Okay, explain you plan."

Seth then smiled wickedly with a glare of coldness in his eyes, indicating something evil was about to take place.

* * *

From across the ocean and back at the D-Lab, Reese was sending texts to Zander while on her break.

' **So, ready for our second date tonight?'**

' _I am, and I'm excited to give you my gift! :)'_

' **What is it?'**

' _Just you wait and see ;)_

 _I have to go just so Dr. Z doesn't get too suspicious.'_

' **K, Bye! Xoxoxo'**

Reese puts her phone into her pocket and continues to type on her computer. While typing, Reese begins to hear something, like some sort of pulsing sound. Confused and curious, she gets off her chair and wanders around the room to look for whatever is making those sounds. The sound got louder as Reese passed the giant dinosaur monitor. ' _What the…?_ ' She thought.

Then it happened.

A purple light began to flash from the monitor, making Reese feel insanely dizzy. She puts her hand on her head, as if the flashes were somehow trying to get to her. Reese tries her hardest to fight the urges of these forces, but unknown to her that she was losing the battle. "What's happening to me?!" She winced. That's when the monitor said something.

"LONG LIVE ALPHA GANG!"

It was then that Reese's expression changed to a blank expression, here iris' glowed a vibrant red, and she repeats what the monitor said while standing straight.

"Long live Alpha Gang." She said in a monotone way.

Reese walks over to one of the countertops with all of the dinosaur cards the D-Team has collected so far and takes all of them. Then Reese heads on over to the teleporter with all of the cards, but a couple of cards fell without her consent. As the cards float to the ground, Reese was soon teleported away from the D-Lab.

* * *

Dr. Z, Ursula, and Ed were waiting outside their teleporter, and Seth was seen operating a panel that must control the teleporter. A bright light lit the entire room for a split second, Reese appears in the room holding the dinosaur cards. Dr. Z waves a hand in front of Reese to see if she'd blink, but she does not.

"Now Reese, hand Dr. Z the dinosaur cards." Seth commands.

Reese does as she's told and hands Dr. Z all the dinosaur cards.

"This is brilliant, Seth!" Dr. Z laughs, "Not only will we teach Zander a lesson, but as well use her as bait to bring the brats here once again."

"From there, we'll take care of those kids and show not to mess with the might of the Alpha Gang!" Seth adds while smirking.

Dr. Z began to laugh like the mad man he is, Seth follows in suit, so does Ursula and Ed but theirs were more chuckles.

Spiny walks on by and sees everyone laughing, and was curious as to why. Looking to his left, Spiny sees Reese under complete control of the Alpha Gang.

"Rawr ( _Oh no_ )!" Spiny said while running off.

Spiny enters Zander's room, he grabs Zander's Alpha Controller. Then he begins to press many buttons before looking at the screen.

"Rawr rawr ( _C'mon, pick up already_ )!" Spiny roars impatiently.

* * *

Back at the D-Lab, the D-Team was wondering where Reese had gone to. Zoe was seen on her cellphone to try and contact Reese, Max and his dad, Dr. Spike Taylor, were searching the entire lab, and Rex was on the computer to try and track down Reese as their dinosaurs ran amuck chasing one another.

"Oh, this isn't like Reese to do something like this!"

Zoe was really worried sick for her sister. Rex notices this and decides to get off the computer, and comforts Zoe with a hug.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

Rex and Zoe look to Max. "What?" Zoe asks.

Max points to the countertop with nothing on it, in which makes Rex and Zoe gasp in horror.

"What happened to the cards?!"

Max shrugs his shoulders. Because of that, Rex facepalms as Zoe sighs in distress.

"Hey kids, look at what I've found!" The D-Tem turns to Dr. Taylor holding a dinosaur card and a move card. The dinosaur card happens to be Daspletosaurus, and the move card was also Fire Bomb.

"Well isn't this great, Reese is missing and most of the dinosaur cards have been stolen!" Zoe complained, "What is happening?" This leaves everyone to ponder and see if they could fill in the missing pieces.

That's when the monitor shows Spiny on screen, catching the attention of the D-Team dinosaurs.

"Roar ( _Spiny_ )?" Paris wondered.

"Rawr rrawr rawr ( _D-Team, by any chance are you looking for that blonde scientist, Reese_ )?"

The three looked to one another confused.

Chomp answers, "Yap yap ( _Yeah, why_ )?"

Spiny grabs hold of the Alpha Scanner and turns it to look at the other Alpha Gang members. Dr. Z was sorting all of the stolen dinosaur cards from move cards to dinosaur, Ursula and Ed watched as Seth shows the two what he can now do with Reese. With a push of a button, Reese performs a kung fu move on an Alpha Droid, which knocks off the droids head.

All D-Team dinosaurs loom at the screen with all their jaws dropped to the floor. They then began roaring and yapping to get the others attentions.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Max asked.

Chomp, Ace, and Paris jump up at the screen. " Roar ( _Look_ , _it's Reese_ )!" Ace tried to communicate.

The others look at the screen and see the Alpha Gang with the dinosaur cards and Reese.

Then Spiny looks at the screen, "Rawr rawr rawr ( _Sorry guys, I gotta go before someone sees me_ )!" Then Spiny turns off the Alpha Scanner.

"Oh no!" Zoe said, "Those Alpha Gang creeps have Reese!"

"They also have the dinosaur cards, which is almost as bad." Max commented. Zoe looks to Max with fire in her eyes and slaps him right across his cheek. This in which makes Max pout and shed a tear.

"Guys, now is not the time to fight each other. But now is a time for a rescue mission." Rex declared.

Max and Zoe nod as they grab their dinoholders, and head to the teleporter with Chomp, Ace, and Paris. Just as the three were ready to teleport…

"Kids." Dr. Taylor says, "I'm going with you!"

"Dad, you don't have a dinoholder or a dinosaur." Max states.

Dr. Taylor smirks at his son as he holds up the Daspletosaurus card, "Correction, I now have a dinosaur."

"Max, just let your dad come with." Zoe said.

Rex agrees, "Yeah Max, we need all the help we can get to get the cards and most importantly save Reese."

Max was really annoyed with all the lectures. Plus even though he doesn't want to admit it, his friends were right. Max sighs, "Alright, my dad can come with."

With that now said, Dr. Taylor hops onto the teleporter with glee. Next was the D-Team setting a course for Zeta Point. Lights gleamed as the D-Team teleported, and all four were gone within an instant. They're off to save Reese and kick some Alpha Gang butt.

 _...to be continued..._

 ** _Me: So here we have it, Dr. Z knows of Zander dating Reese and had Seth brainwash her to capture the dinosaur cards. Dun, Dun, DUN! How will Zander react to Reese being brainwashed? Will the D-Team save Reese? Does Dr. Taylor truly have his own dinosaur? Stay tuned for more. ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: We're back now with Ch. 2 folks! So just a heads up, this chapter will be a bit fast paced for whatever reason I don't know. But anyways, hope you enjoy Ch. 2**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dinosaur King :(**_

Spiny has retreated in case anyone has seen him, he was going to head back to Zander's room and put back the Alpha Scanner. But a pair of arms reached for him and picks up the chibi Spinosaurus.

"Rawr rawr ( _No, I can't go like this_ )!" He screeched, "Rawr ( _I'm to cute to die_ )!"

Spiny struggles to free himself but soon realizes it was Zander who had picked him up. Spiny let's out a sigh in relief.

"So you were the one who took my Alpha Scanner, eh? Well better if it was you than the others anyway." Zander said as he takes his Alpha Scanner from Spiny, "So Spiny, how do you think Reese will react tonight when she sees my gift for her?"

"Rawr ( _Beats me_ )." Spiny roared.

"Well I hope she likes it." Zander reached inside his coat, he then took out his gift for Reese. It was a Dinoholder. But this one was different from what the D-Team uses; it looks identical to the other Dinoholders, but this Dinoholder is built from a green alloy, a purple flower pattern was displayed all around it, and the screen appears to have the face of a chibi dinosaur.

Off in the distance…

"ZANDER!" Dr. Z calls out.

As he put the gift away, Zander sighs with irritation in his voice and head off to see what Dr. Z has in store for him. Spiny was panicking, he didn't want Zander to see what was happening in the other room. He has to act quickly now. With no time to spare, Spiny chomps down on Zander's coat and tries to pull in the opposite direction as his feet skidded on the floor.

Zander takes notice of this. "Spiny!" He says while trying to yank his coat back, "Let go!"

"RAWR ( _NEVER_ )!" Spiny growls.

But the fight didn't last, Terry and Tank were running towards the direction of Zander and Spiny. "Yip yip ( _Out of the way, you two_ )!" Tank called out, but no one listened. The two other Alpha dinosaurs ran into the other two, causing everyone to fall back and started rolling off and away.

Zander and the Alpha dinosaurs crashed into the main room. Terry, Spiny, and Tank were all sitting on Zander who laid on his belly and had his arms and legs stretching out.

"You dinosaurs will soon be the death of me." Zander groans as the three Alpha dinosaurs jump off of him.

Spiny watched as Zander got up on his feet again.

"Alright, so what did you want from-DWAAAAA?!" Zander stood in awe as he looks to his mind controlled girlfriend. He can tell she was being controlled by the color of her eyes, Zander remembers Reese's eyes were purple and not red. Plus, Reese wouldn't fight for the Alpha Gang even if her life was on the line. Spiny looks to Zander with a worried expression, Zander was looking really, really mad now. He's even beyond furious! Zander looks to Dr. Z who was casting a wicked smile on him.

"What did you do to her, doctor?!" Zander demanded, his voice booming with rage.

Dr. Z cackles as he talks, "Oh Zander, you thought you could hide everything from me? You thought you could date the enemy, and give her our precious information? Well TOO BAD SO SAD FOR YOU!"

"Your girlfriend's on our side now, Zander. With her mind now completely under our control, there's nothing you can do to stop it." Seth said.

"But how did…" Zander looks and sees Ursula and Ed behind Seth, "You two!"

"Not sorry, Zander. You brought this upon yourself, although you could say we all had a part of-" Ed was silenced by Ursula who hits him dead center of his of the top of his head.

"So, Zander." Ursula asks, "Any final words?"

"Why yes, Ursula." Zander said, "I now officially hate ALL of you!"

Spiny roars beside Zander, "Raaawr ( _Yeah tell 'em, Zander_ )!"

"As do we Zander, as do we." Seth said before commanding, "Reese, destroy Zander!"

"Yes Seth."

Reese was handed one of Dr. Z's dangerous gizmos, a whip but what seems to be electric. Reese begins walking up to Zander while doing a fancy move with the gizmo. Zander begins to back up along with Spiny who both seem to share the same expression, worry.

"Rawr rawr ( _R.I.P. Zander and Spiny_ )." Spiny utters, scared out of his mind.

* * *

The D-Team has now arrived onto Zeta Point near the entry way with the many stones.

"Yes! I'm finally doing a mission with my kid!" Dr. Taylor squeals, shedding a few tears with joy. Max just sighs, "Oh brother." as Rex and Zoe couldn't help but laugh at Max as he turns red of embarrassment.

"Okay, now let's see if we can…" Rex was cut off by a couple of shouting voices.

The D-Team and Dr. Taylor look all over to see who was screaming. Even the chibi dinosaurs were looking all over as the screaming grew louder and louder. That's when Paris sees something.

"Roar ( _Incoming_ )!" Paris roars while pointing.

Everyone looks to where Paris is pointing, they see Zander and Spiny flying through the air, then the two crash land in front of the D-Team. The two struggle to get back on their feet, Max tries to go ballistic on them.

"Zander! What did you do to Reese?! Answer or I'll-"

"Max!" Zoe scolds, "He won't say if you threaten him like that, or even try to beat him up!"

"And it looks like he's been beaten pretty bad already."

Dr. Taylor was right, Zander and Spiny have been brutalized. Both have many scratches all over, Zander's jacket had been torn to shreds, both looked to be on the burnt side, and Zander appeared to be bleeding from a scar on his face. Zander groans, "We need to go, now! The others will surely destroy you if we don't go!"

"Zander, where's Reese?! We need to find her!" Zoe asks desperately.

"She's right over here!"

Looking off into the distance, the D-Team saw the Alpha Gang and Reese who was standing right beside Seth. Zander slowly moves behind Rex for cover along with Spiny, Max and Dr. Taylor are in awe, Rex just shook his head in disbelief, and Zoe...she was on the brink of erupting a ton of rage.

"Long time no see, brats!" Dr. Z spat.

"WHAT DID YOU CREEPS DO TO MY SISTER!" Zoe roars, making everyone even a few of the Alpha Gang members jump back in surprise.

Seth smirks, "She's no longer your sister now, but our mindless and obedient as though all of the D-Team has arrived, it time for all of you to know the true power of the Alpha Gang. Reese, destroy them all!"

Reese nods, "Yes, Seth." She whips around her electric whip, ready to brawl. Replacing rage with slight fear Zoe backs off and stand more towards Rex and Zander. Though this doesn't stop Dr. Taylor. "Now I would never use my lasso for violence. But now, it's time to see if it's an efficient weapon!" Dr. Taylor whips out his lasso, ready to battle. Reese attacks first, only for Dr. Taylor to parry numerous times with his lasso. After a few more times parrying, Reese and Dr. Taylor got their weapons all tangled up in a bunch and both pull on their weapons like tug-of-war.

"Now, Reese!" Seth commands.

Reese pushed a button under the handle, electrifying her whip, along with the lasso and Dr. Taylor as well. Dr. Taylor was shot back after being shocked, and Max hurried to see if his dad was alright.

"Dad, are you okay?!" Max asked.

Dr. Taylor sits up and tells his son, "Nothing to worry, Max. I'm fine and dandy."

But the happiness didn't last, Seth commands Reese to now target the others. Zander hid behind Rex all cowardly, though Zoe seemed bold enough to confront Reese. "Reese! I know you're still in there! You have to fight for contro-"

Reese didn't listen, she slashed her whip at Zoe face that sends her falling. Dr. Taylor and Max were shocked at what Reese had done, Zander kept shaking his head no, but none of them were as shocked as Rex and Paris were. They go on over to see if Zoe was alright, leaving Zander wide open for a beatdown. Rex kneels down and placed a hand of his girlfriend's shoulder, she looks back at him with a tear soaked face as she reveals a gash on her face. Paris cuddled with her friend to see if that will cheer her up. Zoe hugs Paris tightly as she quietly cried while Rex puts his arms around her for comfort.

Zander had finally got back on his feet and started walking back as Reese got closer. "Reese! Don't do it, I'm begging you!"

"She won't listen, for she cannot wake up from her programming and nothing will help her." Ursula stated.

"Basically Zander, you're done for." Ed began to smile slyly.

Zander didn't want to believe his old team, but he did since he knew their technology was way to advanced and powerful. Plus Zander also knew Reese is a tough opponent when being controlled for evil purposes. So there was no hope, no joy, no love…

" _Wait a minute...that's it!_ " Zander thought before declaring, "I'm not over yet, Ed. I have one last trick up my sleeve."

Zander runs up to Reese, takes the whip and throws it aside, grabs his girl by the shoulders and brings her into a passionate kiss. Everyone was showing different emotions towards this; Max and his dad were dumbfounded, Rex and Zoe smiled slightly hoping Zander's trick would work, and the rest of the Alpha Gang was in awe but for a completely different purpose. That's when Seth's panel began beeping and flashing.

"Oh no!"

Dr. Z looks to Seth confused and worried, "What?"

"I'm losing control on Reese!"

As Zander ends the kiss, he watched as Reese gains control of herself once more. Reese gasps slightly as her eyes were normal again.

"What's going on?"

"Reese, you're okay!" Zander hugs Reese tightly, in which she hugs back.

"How far under was I?"

"Very far I'm afraid, you were so under their control you...well…" Zander points over towards Rex and Zoe. Reese's heart was pierced with sorrow and guilt, she allowed herself to be controlled and manipulated to harm her own sister. She then runs up to Zoe, kneeling down to see the gash on her sister's cheek in which drove Reese to tears, and embraced Zoe tightly.

"I'm sorry!" Reese said. Zoe began swelling tears as well, and soon enough she returns Reese's hug. Reese soon lets go of her sister, she stands up while her head hung low. She growls at the Alpha Gang, "You think you can control me like a puppet to hurt my sister, my friends, and my boyfriend?!" Dr. Taylor and Max gasp after hearing Reese say the word boyfriend. Dr. Z began to scowl at Reese, Seth seemed unfazed whatsoever, Ursula had raised an eyebrow towards Reese along with Ed. Reese curls her hands into fists, she soon shot her head up, her eyes burning like wildfire, she was furious and ticked off. "You're SO wrong! It's time to show you the strength of the D-Team and show you all what we're really made of!" Everyone seemed amazed by Reese's outburst. Zander stood by his girlfriend in support, so does Rex and Zoe, then after came Max and Dr. Taylor. All the chibi dinosaurs roar in agreement.

"Yap yap ( _Yeah, tell 'em Reese_ )!"

"Grrowl ( _Never back down_ )!"

"Rrroar ( _You go, girl_ )!"

"Rawr rawr ( _We stand here as one_ )!"

However…

The Alpha Gang just laughed and laughed at their enemies. "Oh please, do you fool realize we have the advantage here still?!" Dr. Z laughed.

The others were baffled by Dr. Z, how would the Alpha Gang still have the advantage over the D-Team. They've lost control of Reese and their dinosaurs are outnumbered two-to-one. There's nothing else the Alpha Gang has. Except for…

"Oh no! They still have the dinosaur cards!" Max blurted out. Reese seemed to be confused, but everyone else seemed to have remembered. Dr. Z chuckles while flashing a wickedly smug grin. "Never underestimate the Alpha Gang!" Dr. Z says, "URSULA! ED! NOW!"

"Alpha Slash!" the two lackeys said in unison. A red and purple aura glowed as the heroes showed some worried looks. Then Terry and Tank land on the ground in their full grown forms while roaring.

"Rawr rawr rawr ( _Well, we're going to die_ )." Spiny said.

 _...to be continued..._

 ** _Me: Cliffhanger yet again, now the D-Team are in some deep trouble now. But her look on the bright side, Reese is no longer being controlled :) Now for Ch. 3, we'll be watching a gruesome battle here. So stay tuned, thing will be getting wild. Bye bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: Alright, time for the Ch. 3. Last time, Zander has freed Reese of her spell and a dinosaur battle was just commencing. So...yeah. Let's watch!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King._**

"Dino slash!" The D-Team was now transforming their dinosaurs into their full grown forms to fight off Terry and Tank.

"Triceratops, roar!"

"Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

"Parasaurolophus, bloom!"

All eyes of the three chibi dinosaurs began to glow the colors of their element. Within an instant, all three dinosaurs roar in their full grown forms as lightning struck behind Chomp, whirlwinds surround Ace, and leaves blew around Paris.

The three D-Team dinosaurs face off against the two Alpha dinosaurs, meaning the battle is now commencing.

"Go kick some tail you guys, and get those cards back!" Max calls out as he stands near Rex and Zoe.

"I don't think so, brats!"

The D-Team looks to the Alpha Gang, only to see Dr. Z with an extra Alpha Scanner and one of the mystery element dinosaur cards. "I have a dinosaur card ready to declare our victory. Alpha Slash!" As Dr. Z slashed his card, a blinding light shined which made everyone to partially cover their eyes. Landing right in front of Terry and Tank, with a bright and shiny dome, was none other than Pachycephalosaurus. Chomp, Ace, and Paris remember the beatdown that Pachycephalosaurus gave them all so they begin to back away.

"Oh no." Zoe said.

"This doesn't look to good." Dr. Taylor comments.

"Raaawr rawr rawr ( _That what I've been saying, we're dead_ )." Spiny remarks.

Dr. Z chuckles evilly, "Now that all the dinosaur cards have come back to me, I'll be able to build my dinosaur kingdom up and be able to take down anything that stands in my way! Now Pachycephalosaurus, Laser Ray!"

Pachycephalosaurus replies with a roar, "ROAR ( _Yes, daddy_ )!" Light was being absorbed by the dome of the mysterious element dinosaur, Pachycephalosaurus aims for Chomp, fires the ray, and completely sends Chomp flying which results in Chomp's defeat as he turns back into a card.

"N-no, Chomp!" Max calls out.

"Earthquake, Saichania!" Ed commands while slashing the card. Tanks stands on her hind legs before slamming down to cause the ground to open up. This results in Paris falling into the gap since she was right in the path of it, and as the ground began closing in, Paris was soon crushed and was turned back into her card.

"We're losing the battle!" Zoe said, worried of the outcomes now.

"Then we better make a move fast." Rex says before slashing his move card, "Ace, Cyclone!"

As Ace begins to power up, a huge gust of wind surrounds him, as Ace roars the wind dissipates and he charges for one of the Alpha Gang dinosaurs. But Pachycephalosaurus was prepared for this and starts to charge at Ace as well. As they drew closer, Pachycephalosaurus somehow gains enough power to counter Cyclon and lower Ace's defence. "Now Terry, use Neck Crusher!" Ursula commands. Terry glows a red aura around him before running up to Ace, tosses him into the air, and slams his tail into Ace's neck, which sends Ace into one of the spike pillars and transforms back into a card.

"Ace, no!" Rex called out before running up to get the card. But once Rex got Ace's card back, he soon realizes he's now surrounded by all three Alpha Gang dinosaurs who all don't seem too thrilled. Rex gulps hard as be backed into the stone pillar, as his friends watch in horror and while the Alpha Gang watched in pleasure.

"Now, Rex. If you'd be so kind and hand over your Carnotaurus." Dr. Z asks before he threatens, "Or you can be Terry's newest chew toy, he's been craving for one for so long."

Rex was about to talk smack to Dr. Z, but was...interrupted.

"RAAAAWR ( _STOOOOP_ )!" Spiny gets in front of Rex. Everyone, even the Alpha Gang was confused as to what Spiny was doing. Spiny roars, "RAAAWR ( _DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY_ )?!"

"Rooar roar( _After you betrayed us Spiny, yes it does_ )!" Tank roars.

"Grrrooowl ( _You seem to forget how you and Zander left for...her_ )!" Terry snarled.

"Rawwr rawr raaawr ( _At least I seem to be the only one who remember why Zander left_ )." Spiny growled, "Rawr (He just wanted to be loved)!"

Terry and Pachycephalosaurus seemed unfazed, but Tank on the other hand…

"Roar (He...just wanted love)?" Tank asked.

Spiny nods.

Tank's heart began to ache, she didn't know that was the reason Zader had left the Alpha Gang. She thought it was cause Zander just wanted to betray the Alpha Gang, not in the name of love. She snaps into reality as Terry and Pachycephalosaurus move in on Rex and Spiny. Tanks looks to Zander and sees he's worried for Rex, even though they are both enemies.

Know that she may regret it, Tank knew justice had to be dealt.

Tank rushes in and slams her tail into Terry's and Pachycephalosaurus' heads, knocking both away from Rex and Spiny.

Dr. Z wasn't thrilled at all. He yells at Ed, "Ed, what did you do, you nincompoop!"

"I-I don't know. She...she just d-disobeyed me somehow?" Ed stutters.

"Wow, Tank just saved Rex and Spiny." Max said, surprised majorly.

Dr. Taylor begins to wonder, "You don't think that Tank is…"

"Switching sides?" Zander finishes.

Tanks holds her ground as Rex and Spiny fled to safety, and while Terry and Pachycephalosaurus began to roar at her.

"Looks like Tank's outnumbered." Zoe comments.

But right then, Zander remembers something very important. With a triumphant smile emerging, Zander whips out Reese's gift and his Alpha Scanner.

"I have an idea!" Zander hands his gift to Reese who seemed surprised, "Look, this was my gift from me to you cause I thought you'd like to have a dinosaur of your own." Zander then hands Reese a dinosaur cards. She noticed that it was one of the Saurolophus cards from Mexico, this one has the green crest. "I know I shouldn't of taken the card, but if I hadn't we'd be in some deep trouble."

However, Reese smiles, "Now I know I have a truly caring boyfriend." Zander blushed at his girlfriend's comment, which enrages Dr. Z once again.

"I knew a few cards were missing!" He yells, "That Saurolophus card and the-"

"Daspletosaurus card?" Dr. Taylor smirked as he shows the card. All of the Alpha Gang members gasp.

Then Dr. Taylor catches Zander's Alpha Scanner as he turns to Zander confused. Zander simply replies, "Do you want to battle with a dinosaur or not?" Dr. Taylor's eyes sparkle, his was about to summon his own dinosaur for his son to see. "I'll take that as a yes, now summon your dinosaurs before we're dead meat." Reese and Dr. Taylor nod.

Reese is the first to summon her dinosaur. "Dino slash! Spring, Saurolophus!" She said while slashing her card. A chibi Saurolophus appears, his eyes glowing green, ready to transform. Leaves appear and transform the Saurolophus' legs and her arms. Then the Saurolophus raised his head, his eyes glowed green before leaves burst from his eyes, and lastly roars in his full grown form as the leaves blew around.

Next was Dr. Taylor. "Dino Slash! Fire up, Daspletosaurus!" Dr. Taylor slashed the card through the slot of Zander's Alpha scanner. A chibi Daspletosaurus appeared as his eyes glowed red and flames spewed around him as the transformation happened. His legs transformed from the fire, then his tail, and as he bites down his head transforms while he roared. Fire burned in the Daspletosaurus' eyes as he spun around and roars fiercely while the flames continue to flare.

The Daspletosaurus and Saurolophus land beside Tank and roar at their opponents as the D-Team now outnumbers the Alpha Gang dinosaurs.

"What?! NO!" Ursula shouts.

"Our dinosaurs may hold out, they may be outnumbered but are still powerful!" Seth lied to ease rising tensions.

Daspletosaurus charges at Terry and begin to threaten one another with vicious chomps. Tank and the Saurolophus were backing Pachycephalosaurus into one of the pillars away.

Reese feels someone tapping her shoulder, she turns and is met with Zander holding some sort of Grass move card. "I've also took the liberty of making you your own move card. It should help take down Dr. Z's so-called precious Pachycephalosaurus."

"How dare you, Zander?!" the doctor calls out as steam was rising up.

Reese examines the card, it shows of a plant like whip slashing at a dinosaur. Seeing as a means to take down the enemy, she uses the card while calling out, "Saurolophus, Thorn Whip!" Saurolophus roars as a green aura surrounds him. The ground beneath cracks, a thorny vine sprung out and begins to whirl around. It smacks Pachycephalosaurus about five times as the last hit sends him flying into the spiky pillar.

The D-Team's spirits were starting to rise up once again. "Tank!" Zander calls out, "Use Dino Swing!" Suddenly, Ed's back pocket lights up and confuses Ed. Tank runs up to Pachycephalosaurus, turns him around, grabs his tail, and spins him into the same pillar which then transforms the mysterious element dinosaur back into a card.

"Alright!" Max cheers as do Rex and Zoe.

"Rawr ( _Go Tank_ )!" Spiny cheers.

Terry was now the last dinosaur standing on his team, he starts to back up as Daspletosaurus moves in closer. "I think it's time to finish this battle!" Dr. Taylor says while slashing his move card, "Fire Bomb!" Daspletosaurus jerks his head around as his mouth forms fire, he leaps into the air, and falls towards Terry. As Daspletosaurus hits Terry, a humongous explosion happens and everyone is seen trying to hold their ground and for the explosion to subside.

The D-Team and Alpha Gang look to where the dinosaurs stood was covered in smoke. But once the smoke cleared, Daspletosaurus was the remaining dinosaur and the victor as Terry's card floated to the ground. The fire dinosaur roars in victory as do Tank and the Saurolophus.

"Dad, that was amazing what you did!" Max cheered for his dad.

Dr. Taylor forms a few tears, "Aww thank you, Max."

Reese was seen hugging her sister. "I'm glad you're okay, Reese." Zoe said, while both sister kept their embrace.

"Up top!" Rex said as he shared a high five with Zander.

The Alpha Gang was furious of the outcome, they they weren't done yet. "You think this is over?!" Dr. Z calls out while holding up the other cards, "Think again!"

"We still have countless cards to take down all of your dinosaurs!" Seth says.

But he spoke to soon. Dr. Taylor's lasso latched onto the dinosaur cards and yanked them all from Dr. Z who was now bewildered. "Not quite, Dr. Z!" Dr. Taylor comments as he catches the cards. Dr. Z was now having a major fit, he was flailing his arms around and jumping. "THIS ISN'T FAIR, THOSE CARDS ARE MINE!"

But before he could get the cards back. The Alpha Gang was now face to face with an angry Saichania. "N-now Tank, be a good girl." Ursula stutters as she and Ed began to back away. But tank lets out a fierce roar and began chasing the four members back inside. The D-Team began laughing at the Alpha Gang's cowardly ways while being chased by Tank.

* * *

The next day, Max, rex and Zoe had just gotten back from school and had entered the D-Lab to discover two new chibi dinosaurs running around the lab, a chibi Saurolophus and a chibi Daspletosaurus. Chomp, Ace, and Paris soon started to play with the new chibi's.

"Aren't those the same dinosaurs from yesterday?" Rex asks.

"You mean Bud and Smokey?" Dr. Taylor says, "Yes, as a matter of fact Reese and I are keeping the dinosaurs as our own companions for the fun of it."

"But dad, you summoned your dinosaur with Zander's Alpha Scanner. How are you going to summon your dinosaur?" Max asks

Dr. Taylor smirks, "Zander and Reese are making me my very own Dinoholder that'll summon any element dinosaur. Pretty sweet, huh?" Max was jealous that his dad was getting a Dinoholder with the capability of summoning any elemental dinosaur. He grunts, "Yeah."

Zoe then asks, "Where'd you get the names Bud and Smokey from, Dr. Taylor?"

"I named my Saurolophus after a flower bud." Reese explains as she reaches down and lifts her dinosaur up.

"And I named my Daspletosaurus after seeing the amount of smoke it made using Fire Bomb." Dr. Taylor explains as someone else enters the lab.

"Hello, everyone." Zander greets as he bows to Reese, "Hello, my angel. Ready for our date?"

"Yes I am. But are you ready for…" Reese whispers the last part into Zander's ear, making him blush crazily. Reese giggles, "C'mon, maybe we can do IT earlier if you want?"

"Woohoo!" Zander cheered as the doors shut.

Max, Rex, Zoe, and the chibi dinosaurs had no clue as to what they meant, but Dr. Taylor did and was rather disturbed by it.

"Max, we better head home and see if mom need us for anything." Dr. Taylor has had enough for one day. Max replies, "Um, okay? I'll see you later tonight, Rex."

"Alright then."

"Come along, Smokey." Dr. Taylor called out.

Then Max and his dad left with Chomp and Smokey, leaving the others behind. Zoe turns to Rex, "Want to watch a movie here?" Rex smiles and nods. Zoe heads on over to the monitor and began to set up as Rex grabs a chairs as Ace, Paris, and Bud laid down next to the chair. Zoe takes a seat on Rex's lap and the two watched the movie along with the chibi dinosaurs.

 ** _Me: That's the end of that story. So ow was this story? Let me know in the comments how it was and I'll be back with a new story sometime late. This is CarnotaurusMan signing out!_**


End file.
